bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Captains Return, Unohana's Confrontation
|conflict=Reigai Uprising |date=N/A |place=Seireitei, Soul Society |result=*Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu are confronted by Kageroza Inaba. *The Captains stage an attempt to return to Soul Society. *Retsu Unohana faces off against her Reigai counterpart. |participants=*Captain Retsu Unohana *Reigai-Isane Kotetsu *Reigai-Retsu Unohana *7th Seat Kageroza Inaba *Nozomi Kujō *Kon *Kisuke Urahara *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Captain Kenpachi Zaraki *Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Captain Sajin Komamura *Captain Byakuya Kuchiki }} The Captains Return, Unohana's Confrontation is an event taking place in the Reigai Uprising. It focuses upon the attempt made by several Gotei 13 Captains to return to Soul Society, as well as Captain Retsu Unohana confronting 7th Seat Kageroza Inaba in the underground storage chamber. Prologue Captain Retsu Unohana arrives at the Shinigami Research and Development Institute with her lieutenant, who types rapidly on a keyboard. Unohana inquires of her findings, to which Isane reports that the Dangai record indicates heavy passage from both Ichigo Kurosaki and Shunsui Kyōraku. She wonders whether the Captain could be responsible for the record manipulation, but Unohana refutes this, stating that that would be an obvious move.Bleach anime, Episode 323 Unohana speculates that this information is the altered segment, as Isane states that the only person who has the authority to do such a thing would be Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. However, Unohana explains that it would be out of character for Mayuri to willingly alter the records, as Isane asks who else could be responsible. Unohana explains that she visited the Daireishokairō in order to find out, where the entire history of Soul Society is stored. Isane asks whether her search yielded any results. Unohana reveals that she discovered the existence of a particular member of the Institute whom is obsessed with the Dangai, and that he has solely published many studies regarding it. She states that the most concerning factor about the information was that his data was non-existent from a certain time period. Isane is surprised at this, as the Daireishokairō is renowned for its well-kept records. Unohana states that it is apparent he is no ordinary Division member, although she admits she does not know the reason why. Inaba's Intervention, The Dangai Motive She calls out to Kageroza Inaba, asking whether her presumption was correct. Inaba appears behind an alcove, as Isane is surprised at his sudden appearance. Unohana introduces him by rank, as he steps out from the darkness, commending her deductive capabilities. He reveals that he underestimated them, explaining that he believed it would take them longer to realise this simple fact. Inaba explains that he never expected Unohana to consult the Daireishokairō about him, as she signals her lieutenant. On cue, Isane leaps into the air, preparing to attack Inaba. However, as she makes contact with his body, it dissipates, as Inaba appears across the room behind Unohana. Inaba states that they are wasting their time, as Unohana asks whether his space-time manipulation ability came about as a result of his fervent research upon the Dangai. He confirms this, but states that the technology to do so is still markedly incomplete. Unohana asks for his motives behind the separation of the Soul Society from the Human World, to which Inaba reassures that she will understand soon enough, beginning to laugh. Back in the Human World, Captains Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Sajin Komamura and Byakuya Kuchiki are assembled in Kisuke Urahara's underground training hall. Urahara apologises to the captains, stating that the adjustments will be finished soon. Hitsugaya asks whether he will be able to make a thoroughfare for them through the Dangai, prompting Komamura to ask whether it is under Inaba's control. Kisuke examines the Senkaimon, theorizing that his control is not complete. The 10th Division captain asks what he means, to which Urahara reveals that he cannot control the Kōtotsu.Bleach anime, Episode 324 He brings up the fact that the Kōtotsu appeared frequently in a short time period, which is unusual, as it only makes an appearance once a week. Urahara states that he came up with a valid hypothesis, but Byakuya interjects, explaining that they do not have time to go into that much detail. He fills in for Urahara, explaining that he manipulated time to allow the Kōtotsu's appearances to coincide with the Shinigami's foray into the Dangai. The Gotei Reprisal As the Captains make their way through the Dangai in the Kōtotsu, Kageroza Inaba becomes aware of their presence, announcing this to Unohana. She wonders what this means for his plan of invading the Human World, as it is only a matter of time before the captains quell the uprising. Unohana comments that he is an intelligent scientist, and that this scenario probably occurred to him. Inaba comments upon her scolding attitude, stating that she was wrong to believe that he would simply await their arrival without intervening. Bleach anime, Episode 324 Unohana explains that the Dangai walls react to Reishi, and that the Captains' high reiatsu will force the Kōryu to move at a faster speed. She continues, stating that the captains understood the risks in entering the enemy's den. Isane asks whether what she is saying is true, whereupon Unohana states that that isn't the only thing Inaba planned. Inaba once again commends her reasoning, explaining that, although he cannot control the Kōryu, he is still able to manipulate time around it. Aftermath References Navigation Category:Events Category:Needs Help Category:Anime Only